User talk:Ctype
Welcome The Kotei page looks fine, so you're good. You signed correctly, and I'd like to thank you for your clean up of the Toya page as well. Good work, keep it up. Happy editing, ~Jacen Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 01:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, her name's Kotei, but only in the original Japanese. I'll change it to Sasuga, because you're right, in the Viz manga she's Sasuga. I'll leave a redirect for Kotei though. Ah, Yukina and Hiei's ages. We discussed this some time ago on Kazi22's talk page. The consensus is that Yukina's between 16 and 99, most likely closer to the later. Honestly, it's very possible she's just 15, but most people would have a hard time believing Hiei achieved A-class energy before he was around 10-12, and subsequently got the Jagan before the ensuing events of the series. 99 is just the upper constraint because we can't say definitively that they are as young as they appear to be, as they're demons. And it's almost a given that Yukina hasn't given birth to a child, which would make her 100+, or she would have taken her with when she left the glacial village. What do you think? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 02:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be appropriate to clean up the confusion a bit. Do what you feel is best, and most people will agree with him being 16, so we could say that's the most common belief, or speculated age. :P Itsuki/Sensui Partnership I am almost 100 percent certain that Koenma knew about their working together, with Itsuki serving in an "assistant Spirit Detective" role. Although, we all know that Itsuki was not initially working for Spirit World as Botan was when Koenma commissioned Yusuke. Thus, we can infer that he was not initallly partnered with Shinobu to train him and give him new cases, although it's possible Itsuki commuted to spirit world as a liason, after all, he had no important ties to Ningenkai other than his attraction to Sensui. Anyhow, since Koenma says as much when explaining the "Sensui problem" to the band of heroes in Yusuke's apartment, it's a safe assumption I'd say. (: I'm curious about what others think of this as well. Do you agree? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 21:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) haha, yea we should include a tidbit alluding to a relationship on Itsuki's page. As a Yaminade, he's got six hands that move independently of each other according to his will right? He must have had some restraint to keep them to himself, given what we know about his feelings towards shinobu. He's probably bisexual as he prefers Sensui's female personality above the non-Shinobu personalities. Well, the only active contributors on forums are me, you, wolborg, blazingkusanagi, and adv193. That's only 5 people's opinions and i can't speak for them all, but I'm not a self-proclaimed expert. I don't like to reference forum topics unless there's a definitive consensus, but you can do as you please. Use your best judgment and keep canon accuracy at the forefront of your mind. Rinku/Saguga wankage ha I have to say, you destroyed that forum. Karasu would have been destroyed easily, although he could have continued to improve concievably and made it past the prelims. Sasuga is stronger than "Team Kurama" if you will via powerscaling as you said. Go ahead and reference it it seemed legit to me lol. I prefer more sophisticated debates, although as I'm sure you can relate to, most kids on the forums are too ignorant and closed-minded to deal with. You wouldn't happen to be from the OBD, would you? Thx a lot for that bracket reference, I hadn't seen it before. -Jacen What makes you think that? lol Lol I appreciate you clearing that up for me. It was misleading as it was, but i took care of it. I'm still not comfortable calling that bandit an adoptive father to Hiei, especially since he and his group later cut ties with Hiei. If for some reason that demon felt like a father to Hiei, it was definitely a one-sided sentiment. Anyhow, from earlier, it's possible that Raizen and Kokou were married, although it's highly doubtful, something Kokou alluded to in a drunken stupor isn't solid evidence, unfortunately. I want them to be married, but w/e. is what it is. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 21:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) My opinion is that he is in fact a crow demon, though BlazingKusanagi and most others (it seems) disgree with me based on the lack of evidence other than his name translating to "crow." I feel like it would be a fair inference to classify him as a quest class/crow demon under the Debatable section of the page. Like you said, his appearance is undoubtedly supportive of that assertion. If you agree, I might add it. Ok, I just registered, username: Uchiha_Itachi It's great so far, I just can't figure out how to get an image into my sig. It's quite frustrating, not as easy as html. naruto ftw! would you consider the "energy web" created by mukuro's dimensional cuts in her anime-exclusive vs. hiei to be a separate sub-technique? btw, nice avatar. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 23:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) as a subtechnique of her third-dimensional cutting. similar to Ura Urashima's forcefield, but instead a razor-sharp forcefield of distorted matter. Though I'm not going to remove it a second time since its a speculation, the reason I had a problem with it is because. While he wears black clothes and has long black hair, he may give the impression of a crow but he doesn't really have any crow like features i.e. wings, beak, talons. Hell he looks as human as Rinku, Kujou, and Suzuka. I wouldn't have considered Rando a spider just for the mark on his face, but the demonic energy threads add some credibility. Even though Kurama has no real fox-based abilities, his demon form is a nine-tailedfox, and its humanoid version of the yoko form has fox ears. Still it is a speculated section so I guess there really is no problem with it. Debatable should just be for given official information that is unclear though. Hina's deathday That's very interesting, I had forgotten about that little tidbit in the manga and be sure to check on it. Before we add it to her page, we need to both confirm the info is legit. Manga is indeed canon over the anime, but to say koorime die shortly after giving birth to forbidden children <-- shortly is somewhat vague, y'know? <- given how little we know about timekeeping in Makai. i don't know how I feel about that, though my initial reaction is that she was indeed indeed dead when Hiei was abandoned in the manga. Makes you wonder, she must have really loved that fire demon and the pregnancy MUST have been unplanned, unless she wanted to tempt fate and hope she wouldn't die, and risk orphaning her twins. def something to think about. Thx for posting the link. ~Jacen~ Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 00:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree, which would make Hina's fate a rare occurance among her people, which in turn makes the tear stone's she shed proportionally more precious to her offspring. hm... i actually prefer the manga's rendition of hina's life in that sense. Suicide is just too tragic, I find it hard to believe she didn't know she was carrying twins and that it was forbidden. SHe brought her fate on herself and triggered Hiei's hell. K, then. we wrapped things up nicely. :) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat ^^ Check this out, it's about time they developed it Three Kings Inconsistencies Ah, I'm glad you brought that up, I find it almost impossible to accept that those six demons were able to gain S-class status through training under Genkai in the anime, but as you said it's stated in the manga. During the Spirit detective and Dark tournament sagas Yusuke goes through what amounts to a profound metamorphosis in order to obtain upper B class levels.I find it hard to believe those six demons were quick studies and none of them could have had Yusuke's level of motivation to improve, ironically, their only motivation seems to be to get stronger than Yusuke. I think that Togashi threw out consistency when he formulated the Three Kings tourney. The only reason I can think of to justify such a radical power increase is the fact that they had at least a couple years to improve to S- class, where Yusuke's progression from D to B+ took place in less than a year? Also, they demons had the constant companionship of 5 training partners equally driven to improve. Do you have an alternate explanation? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 17:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) as far as Genkai transferring her power goes, you sort of have to take the Three Kings saga with a grain of salt. It's sort of understandable, when you think about Toguro being the favorite antagonist of the series, while he's merely at B+ class energy. Her powers, the orb, are still incredibly significant, but can diminish in greatness if you let the inconsistent flow of the latter sagas of the series cloud your judgement. As I have always said, Yoshihiro Togashi got very lazy during the Chapter Black Sage, as you can tell from how the artwork in the manga begins to deteriorate. And it only gets worse in the Three Kings Saga. Yusuke is a special case in getting to S class. If it were not for his ressurection, he would have remained a B+ class, and had to train to upgrade just like anyone else. However, Chu, Rinku, Tuya, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka went from all C, and possibly very low B- class, to S class. Keeping in mind that the difference between the strongest A class, and a bottom of the barrell S class is astronomical, it seems very farfetched! When you look at it, there is no real logical explanation. A class, I can buy that. S class? No. -Wolborg- Tier page@* Let's do it, just elaborate a bit more on what your vision is. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 01:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we should meet in a chat, when needed, otherwise talk pages are fine i think. and I'm almost always available on this sight so we should be able to collaborate effectively. Let's agree to use the talkpage that's specific to the tier page once we create it. That is it's purpose after all. we should first determine the format for the page, you said you wanted to go by energy level? demon class i assume? if that's the case, we should make a preliminary page and edit collaboratively, whilst chatting at the same time. That's how it's been done in the past. don't worry i'm confused too lol tomorrow sounds like a plan. I'll be on all day after 2:pm central time. We'll use the MvC of course, and hope we don't get too much interference from random users. Hey, you there? i'm back and very impressed with the tier page thus far. Let's get started! ~HJ~ I edited my opinions to your inquiry on my talk page for convenience. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 22:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) actually, let's chat on MvC it's far more convenient as you've already shown me also, I can tier attacks in a subsection for each character in terms of power, difficulty, and effectiveness, whatever you agree with. since taking on the characters is such a ridiculously hard task, I'll lighten the load on you. You already surpassed my expectations with the info you included on the page prior to the actual Tier chart. I think Fubuki was stronger than Keisei for sure, we can use that fight as a reference so you're all good there. I'm now on MvC lol, I was just neglecting it when you messaged sorry :P I just edited the first Tierpage with a table format which I'll modify to include the energy attacks not already listed. Do you think the format I'm using on the Attack spirit class reference page is acceptable? P.s> I'll only include characters that use techniques in the corresponding sagas and adjust the spirit classes depending on what you/we and whoever else lol ..come up with as a final product. man this is time consuming, but so worth it! Re: tough ? Good question, I think Kido is definitely an upper B// mid A- human with the effectiveness of his powers. and by that logic, Kaito would be even higher, maybe even low S-class. His territory is relatively small. and here's a conundrum...What if someone were to fire an energy blast (i.e. spirit gun) at Kaito from outside his territory. Would the attack be weakened and dissipate its energy upon entering his 10m radius, or does Kaito go down for the count. The answer to that could swing his spirit class from low E to high A when you think about it. Maybe there should be a note made with regard to the human psychics still being at E class levels without their territories manifested. what do you think? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 01:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry if my memories foggy, but who is this Gaoa you listed on the character tier page?? :P Btw, I'll protect the page you're working on against unregistered/anonymous users so as to prevent interference while your compiling the tier data. :) Yeah, I was anonymous for quite some time before I joined up, and was glad to have done so. The series deserves a great wikia, you know. You're the most dedicated new contributor I've seen, and evidently even more knowlegable than me :p haha I haven't played it unfortunately, pathetic i know. anyway, where would you rank Genkai during her Tourney. mid-B class? It's quite sad though, I've never had the pleasure of playing any of the YYH video games this site lists either. heh I'm wondering why you listed Hiei and Hiei in his Jaganshi form as both being D class, there should be a D* or D+ class for that form, or do you disagree? Manga scans I apologize for the fanboy pic i uploader to your profile page, I hope there's no hard feelings haaha. Anyhow, I'm uploading manga scans today, do you have any requests or ideas of specific manga images you think would improve the site ? I'll find a good Hagiri one for his page ideally one for a subtechnique like I did with Hiei. With manga being the original source of canon, no one can dispute if you add some sub techniques for each of the types of "ammo" hagiri Uses. THey are separate techniques when you think about it. I think he's C+*/B- but to compromise with Blazing make him a C+. If he keeps pressing and you can stomach it, lower him to C* lol Hey, I'm curious about how the B class tier is progressing for you. :) Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 02:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It shouldn't be a problem at all, if i'm on MvC i'll respond swiftly, but without refreshing, you can't tell if someone posted?! Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 08:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) On what basis is Kibano at E while Musashi's at E+? I'm not necessarily disagreeing I'm just curious why Musashi's higher. Also I believe you listed Genkai as C*, and I'm assuming that's without her orb? With her orb she'd have to be at least B-* correct?? RIght, as i thought. Ok so I've got a question. You listed Hiei and Kurama's levels for the Three artifacts and Rescue Yukina arcs, are their Saint Beast arc levels the same as the latter arc of the saga? both C class energy? Kuroko I'd go with B-*/B based on past feats as a Spirit Detective plus the fact that she trained her kids to C levels at such a young age. I wouldn't worry about former, though it's safe to assume her skills diminished somewhat after opting to retire. B*/B+ is too high for her when you look at comparable characters' feats. No worries, I removed the pics and blocked his IP for a month, which I thought was an appropriate ban for a first offense with NC-17 photos. Thanks for your assistance :) haha, I'm glad to say I hadn't seen those photos before. Luckily we caught it right away, before kiddies could be corrupted by his filth. You must have really scared that guy off with your comment earlier, he hasn't responded lol. way to rethink and delete it btw :P On second thought, you should go ahead and add the half breeds/Yatsude. It is supposed to be an all-inclusive tier page for every character after all. Also, I'm curious are you at all interested in Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden? It's my favorite series after Yu Yu Hakusho; in some aspects it pales in comparison, while in others it's better. Also, are you at all interested in YYH fanart // fanfiction? Lol, this is all under "Kuroko". XD Um, yeah I'm interested in Naruto, but not Shippuuden. The PTS is my favorite part, with my favorite minor characters: Itachi, Kabuto, Neji, Kin, Dosu, Sasami, Kagerou....Tayuya... Imo, Shippuuden ruined a good thing. As for fanfiction, I don't know. I can only find romance, no matter which site it is; the good fanfics are long since updated. But I'm sort of interested in that stuff nonetheless....just can't find any of it. >.> I'm the one who wants that KuwabaraXKoto thing! Lol, but with action. :U Great, I've also wondered why we don't have an Ayame page! She's a legitimate character and inhabitant of Reikai. Let's add her tomorrow then. I went ahead and added a page for Ayame, now we just need to compile adequate information on her. Hey can you think of any other manga-exclusive characters we don't already have pages for?? Hiei's multi-slash Hey, ctype, would you dispute the separate sub-technique I created for Hiei's multi-slash ability, or do you feel it's unnecessary? I think it's unnecessary, unless you want to group the info with the "master swordsman" paragraph. Also, are you familiar with the YYH trading card game? are you a collector? Have you watched/analyzed Eizou Hakusho? Lol, I used to have those cards. Back in fifth grade, everyone played Yugioh. But that was expensive, dude! So, I bought the YYH TCG. Naturally, I had no idea how the game played, so I made up my own rules, lol. But I've lost the two decks I had a few years ago. And yeah, I've seen every Eizou Hakusho "episode". I still can't believe how much money I paid for those pieces of cardboard called Yugioh cards. I think our generation all fell victim to that fad in our middle school days, just as it was with pokemon in gradeschool. Kids now can buy a DS game where you have access to thousands of cards and deck customization. It ticks me off, y know. Btw, thanks for adding the Raigo page, I had been meaning to get that done for a while now and you took care of it nicely :) No, it was recommended that I add it by a Hiei fanboy who also recommended the "Chou" Dragon of the darkness flame attack (vs. Mukuro) be designated as a separate technique. I'm glad to have found opposition so we don't overload the Hiei techniques section. What the hey? How does this guy suddenly know every character's birthday lmao. I didn't even know that information was out there for the main protagonists, much less Koenma and Shizuru lol You were pretty clever with that slideshow for that new Hagiri technique, I got a kick out of it lol. What pages do you think we need made so I can help you out!? ^_^ Do you think the reihado-ken I included in Genkai's Powers/Abilities section is ok? I think it's safe to make him a B+* now. However, maybe we should seek some alternate opinions (blazingkusanagi lol) before he makes the jump to A good to hear! The page is looking great with all the links in place. I don't think we should delete it as someone obviously put some time into analyzing his relationships. We should take on the project of adding relationships for other characters where there are at least a few valid relationships that can be described. It should be after the Techniques/Moves section just as with RInku's. ALso, i didn't find a prob with the BB club page, I just feel there should be more content on them. :P Sounds like a plan to me, you have in mind any characters in particular that have multiple intriguing relationships? any that you'd like to get started on? Also, we shouldn't mess with the main characters relationships subsection, if we add additional content to those, things will start to get out of hand. I added sections for Chu & Jin already. Let's try to avoid edit conflicts :P Well, I'll start with....Koto. Then Juri and Ruka. Actually, I don't think Juri is close to anyone, other than Koto. Yeah, we should only add the section if they're close to 2 or more other characters imo. Actually, in all honesty, we should add relationships (even if it's just one) where we can. We can edit first, then see how it turns out and decide whether or not to undo. The more information, the better, I say. @^@'' 04:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC)'' I totally agree, after seeing what you did to the Koto section I'm totally swayed. So we should designate characters to edit so we don't accidently have conflicts while editing the same character. For example, I'm on Yomi right now. Nothing is wrong with it. The technique is Fist of Dark Lightning, accidently/incorrectly adapted to the anime as storm of torment (the arrow version), blazing felt it was unnecessary for some reason? haha, ok. Then before you repost it at least give me some reasoning why he's so awesome. Lol, tricked you! You thought I was going to undo it! He's awesome because he's Sensui's enforcer, the only one not deceived by him, and he took Yusuke 1 on 1. How did you know George lives with his mom? ~HJ~ Hey, have you heard of the virus protection software "Mac Protector" If so, to your knowledge is it legit? If not, i'm screwed lol :PHiei_Jaganshi (Talk) 03:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, I think it's actually coupled with the virus I got on my mac. I was pretty frustrated at having to buy a $40 dollar antivirus subscription from a reputable company. BTW, someone, wolborg I believe, challenged your A class designation for Amanuma on the Tier pages talk page. :P That Hiei picture was funny, but a poor edition to his page in place of his infobox. You actually replaced the infobox, though I'm sure that's not what you intended. Be careful :P Excellent point, I'd long suspected that his body's natural makeup and ability to memorize pain was simply augmented by his usage of the spheres. He is a very formidable opponent with those weapons at his disposal. i believe I tweaked the character tier page to increase his energy class while in "Armor of the Wolf mode". It wasn't a drastic change and you're free to dispute the change if you feel differently:)ストイバ ゼイセン (Talk) ™ 03:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Felicia fei 03:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the help! I really appreciate it. :) Felicia fei 04:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC)And because I'm still new here, How can I edit the caption ? ^^" Felicia fei 04:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Well, I have go to Yusuke Urameshi page, then click the picture, then edit, I'm still confused with "move the cursor" well, Sorry If It's confusing, Where I have to edit it, By clicking on the page or add that picture to my profile? sorry If I make you confused! :) Felicia fei 04:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Got It! And I have edited it! Thanks for the help once again! XD Felicia fei 04:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Well, I had better look for another page in this wiki, if there's a mistake, I'll try to give the correct one. ;) Please leave Hiei's infobox picture alone, that chibi one you keep adding is funny and all, but the picture you replaced was his main pic from the official FUNimation website, therefore it trumps all other pics as per the manual of style :P ALso, i apologize for getting on your case, as you're such a dedicated contributor, but I'm sure you can understand my reasoning.ストイバ ゼイセン (Talk) ™ 15:20, May 22, 2011 Felicia fei 15:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean this hiei page? Alright then. Felicia fei 16:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Do you mean (sorry If Maybe It's wrong) If I changed Hiei's pic, I only should write the caption of the pic "Hiei" and so was his name in the page, Am I right? Felicia fei 16:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I see, I think what I thought about in the last message is right. Okay then! ;D Thanks again for the advice! Oh, lol if views are what you're after, we should link to that page from each of the individual spirit class pages, and also in the trivia sections for characters with debatable energy levels. Do you agree? Also, I suppose you could add it to the characters category if it means a lot to you. Felicia fei 00:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Sorry If I still don't get what you meant for, Do you mean, If I (for example) made or gave information in a page, for example,, Dark Tournament,, I should link the character name, Am I right? When I said she didn't last much longer, what I meant was she didn't reach far into the finals (to me even losing to Mukuro doesn't seem like "very far"). But I can see how that confused you to thinking i meant she lost right away. Still since it's an assumption, and nothing really supports or contradicts it. If anything that discussion seemed to be talking about her neutrally than positive or negative. I think it makes more sense in the trivia, as it is ultimately a speculation, rather than something given in the series. Makai Tornament Yes i view it as the manga as the final verdict, I was just asking so I could add to the side to their battle that who he lost to wasn't actually mentioned in the anime, only the fact that he lost. I'm curious to what you mean by saying that I'm making Sasuga look better, since I added that we don't know for sure if she was able to last until the third round (I actually considered removing Sasuga, since it read "known" or "confirmed" losers and her loss was never officially given to have lost to Mukuro, but I decided to say either or instead, since we can narrow her down to two anyway) Yes, I definitely find Shishiwakamaru's change in personality to be very amusing. His "undecided" is just a microcosm for his stubbornness, I like that part. Personally, I wouldn't consider Youda A-class, he's most likely somewhere in the B range though, given his intelligence. Also, without a doubt I consider Raizen's friends to be stronger than Yomi and Mukuro when they weren't so rusty after hundreds of years without fighting. The weakest of them would have to be strong enough to spar with Raizen in his prime, whose power we can't even fathom. Koto is likely in her 20's, that's how I view her at least. Rinku didn't necessarily lose to Sasuga, but it's hinted in the anime and parallels Chu's conceding to Natsume; in that regard, it's highly plausible, but manga canon trumps plausibility. btw, Ctype, can you please provide us with links to the tournament brackets if you have them so we can extrapolate to determine who could have lost to who? I can't seem to find any such brackets but I know you're very resourceful in that regard.飛影 Hiei_Jaganshi (Talk)™ 15:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Where in Maryland do you live? Wassup, SaiyanZ here, where in Maryland do you live? I'm in my freshman year at College Park -SaiyanZ